The Evillious Chronicles
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: "You are the princess, I'm a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you, I would become evil just for you."/Humanized. AU. Based on Servant of Evil of Vocaloid. Alex/Gia. Slight Skilene of Penguins of Madagascar. Rated T for blood. New author, first fic, a bit long, no flames. Care to RnR?
1. Servant of Evil: Alex's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar, Penguins of Madagascar, or Story of Evil of Vocaloid. Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar are owned by Nickolodeon and Dreamworks animation, while Story of Evil is owned by MOTHY or Akuno-P. I only own this fic.**

* * *

Cast:

Alex as Servant of Evil (Alexionne d'Autriche)

Gia as Daughter of Evil (Giavonne Feigheit)

Marty as Son of Vengeance (Mattew d'Autrice)

Skipper as Prince of Blue (Joseph von Schneeflocke)

Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) as Maiden of Red (Mia Hartson)

Gloria as Daughter of White (Glory Nilpherd)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"With all due respect, Your Highness—I refuse to take role in this assault!" The man shouted.

All the people in the room silently gasped in shock. They froze on their feet and silently thought that the man shouldn't do that in front of The Queen. Didn't he know what she would do if he refused? Didn't he know that she was the one who had all the power in here? Didn't he know that she would order the guards to capture him if he refused? If he didn't, then that man was a fool.

The Queen—whose age was no more than fourteen years old—sat on her big throne, smiling. Not with a kind smile, but with a cold smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. She stared at the man coldly with her hazel eyes. "Are you refusing to take role in this assault, Mister Zakharone?" she asked coldly.

The man with dark blonde hair hesitated. He knew if he flatly refused to take role, The Queen would immediately erase him from this world. He had chosen the wrong move. "I mean, if you want to take over the kingdom across the land, please do not involve me. I am the head of the royal guard, and I do not want to kill innocent people." The man walked from his position, and reached for the white door, heading out. He never looked back, not wanting to meet The Queen's eyes.

The rest of the people who were still there slowly faced The Queen with a worried look.

She sighed. "Well, what a troublemaker," she muttered. "Oh well. We will continue this later—it's now three o'clock in the afternoon, and that means snack time. Please leave, and do not bother me until I ask you to."

The people hastily bowed to The Queen with respect, and hurriedly walked out of the throne room. The throne room was now empty except for a boy with blonde hair tied in a small pony tail. He had walked into the room and brought a tray with him in his hands.

The boy looked exactly like The Queen—blonde hair and hazel eyes. The boy's bangs were a bit messier than The Queen's, though. The boy—whose age was also no more than fourteen years old—wore servant clothes. He bowed to The Queen with the tray still in his grip.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Your Highness. I was having a small problem with the other maids," he said in gentle voice.

"Alex, don't call me 'Your Highness' when we're alone! I've said it a thousand times, and you still do!" The Queen pouted, unhappy with the servant's words.

The servant, who was called Alex, smiled at her behavior. He chuckled. "Well, Gia—let's not waste time on the snack, for we don't have all day in here. Today's snack is brioche accompanied by your milk tea," he said, putting the tray on the table just beside The Queen's throne and pouring the warm milk tea.

The Queen, who was called Gia, clapped her hands in glee as Alex poured the tea in her favorite cup. "Yay! My favorite! Thank you so much, Alex!" she giggled, very much unlike a queen. Alex just smiled in amusement at her attitude. He gave the cup to her and she sipped the tea gracefully.

There was a silence before Gia broke it. "Alex," she called.

Alex looked up, so Gia continued, "I want Mister Zakharone d'Autriche to be killed tonight. I'm afraid that if he refuses to take role in this assault, he'll plan a rebellion against this kingdom, and I don't want that to happen."

Alex's hazel eyes dimmed when he heard The Queen's wish. With a straight face, he bowed to her as he said, "Yes, Your Highness."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matthew d'Autriche, the man with weird black and white striped hair bent down as he brought his step-father's corpse on his lap. That night it was raining, and his tears blended with the falling rain. He cried over his father's life-less body, gripping his father's clothes before he lifted his head to the cloudy night sky. With a frown on his face, he cried.

"I'll remember this, y'know?! Ya evil Queen! I'll avenge my Dad! Just wait!" he cried, with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

He didn't know that a few feet from his position, a boy with blonde hair stared at him with a wistful look. Alex looked down at his black shoes as he tightly gripped his royal dagger, which was given to him by The Queen. Blood covered his white gloves and the dagger. His cheek was also splattered with drops of blood. He didn't know how many times he killed innocent people just for the sake of The Queen.

Alex stared again at Matthew. His shoulders loosened as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Marty," he whispered, before he walked into the darkness.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Once, there was a kingdom named Übel. The kingdom was led tyrannically by a young queen, seemingly only fourteen years old. She had everything she wanted—fascinating and glamorous furniture and decorations, a servant that looked exactly like her and was always faithfully at her side, and a white horse named Josephine.

Everything was rightfully hers.

She was still a young child, with blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She was beautiful with her black headband and her yellow gown.

Yet, beyond her beauty and sparkling wealth as a Queen, she tended to oppress the poor people and led the kingdom tyrannically. It was uncounted how many wars that had happened, and how many lives had been taken because of her.

When and if she noticed that one of her men silently went against her, she would immediately eliminate him.

The people called her Tochter des Bösen, or The Daughter of Evil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Long before Kingdom of Übel was built, a pair of twins were born into the world. They were exactly the same. They had the same blonde hair and hazel eyes. The only difference was the first twin that was born a few minutes before the other twin was a boy, and the other twin was a girl. So technically, the boy was a bit older than the girl.

Their names were Alexionne and Giavonne. Their mother, Fiona Feigheit—the old Queen—was killed in childbirth just after Giavonne was born. Because of this, their father—the old King—was very upset and decided to separate the twins, keeping Giavonne to himself so he could raise the girl easily. All in the while he left the boy to be adopted by his step-father, Zakharone d'Autriche.

The boy lived separate from the girl. He was raised as a noble boy, named Alexionne d'Autriche, while she was raised as a princess, and named Giavonne Feigheit.

A few years later, before the King died, he called Alexionne in and recruited him as princess' private servant. Before he took his last breath, he said to Alexionne to promise him to protect Giavonne, his twin sister. Whatever it took.

Even if it meant to sacrifice his life.

Alexionne never broke his promise.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Alex?"

The blonde haired boy looked up at his sister, still pouring her favorite milk tea. They were now on the throne room's balcony, where a table was prepared for snack time.

As he finished, he approached her. "What is it, Gia?"

Gia pointed to the castle's courtyard below them—to a man wearing a blue sweater and a white coat. The man had raven hair and deep icy sapphire eyes. Gia stared at him until she spoke, "That man—who is he?"

Alex followed Gia's finger and spotted the man she was referring to. He smiled knowingly, "Oh, that man is the prince of the kingdom across the sea. His name is Joseph von Schneeflocke, but most of the people usually call him Skipper. Pretty weird, isn't it?"

"I think it's unique," Gia replied. "So you _do_ know this man?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, kinda. I belong to a noble family and I have to learn almost all of the noble families around the world. It sucks, I admit it. Yet, I found it kinda interesting. You see, this Joseph von Schneeflocke—or maybe we should call him Skipper—has three younger brothers. Their mother and father—which means the King and Queen—are deceased, so their uncle took charge of the four of them. Although they're brothers, they're not exactly like brothers—more like soldiers. Either it's because of Skipper's assertiveness or because of their uncle's behavior towards them, I don't know much."

"Wow, you _do_ know him!" Gia said. "Do you know his brothers' names?"

"Um, they have their own nicknames, so I don't really know their real names. What I know is that Skipper is the eldest, then a brother named Kowalski, then a brother named Rico, and the youngest brother is named Private. They're all using nicknames, but I only know Skipper's real name. They have different physical traits so a lot of the people often think of them as soldiers instead of brothers—although they tend to act like soldiers."

Gia thought for a second, then spoke. "I don't know why, but I think—"

Alex faced her. "What? What do you think of him? Did he do something wrong to you?"

"No, not that," she objected. "It's just ..." Gia's words trailed off.

Alex grinned. "Ha, you like him, don't you?" he teased.

"N-no!" Gia objected. Then her face softened. "Yes?" she whispered, her face was beet red. She sighed. "I don't know. He was just—there when I was in the garden picking flowers. He accompanied me and made me feel better when I was alone."

"Awe ..." Alex teased, resting his arms on the balcony railing. "So, what happened when I went to the other town?"

"What do you think?" Gia asked back. "And why were you acting like you were flying up to cloud nine after buying lunch earlier?"

Alex was taken aback. His face now was beet red. He remembered now, the time when he was on his way to the other town to buy things for lunch. Once he had bought them, he started back to Übel when he bumped into another figure. Everything he had bought was now scattered everywhere on the ground. When he looked up, the most beautiful maiden he had never seen hastily and nervously picked up his things and gave them to him. With the kind voice of hers she said "I'm sorry." Then her smiling face—he couldn't help it—Alex was in love at first sight with the maiden.

Alex's cheek became red once more. Gia laughed. "Ha-ha! Alex is falling in love with someone!" she teased.

"Hey, Hey! Knock it off! I don't want somebody to hear you—Skipper down there may even hear you!" Alex snapped.

Gia giggled. "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you if you tell me what happened," she said.

Alex sighed. "Fine," he said, smiling in defeat. "I met a girl, with short brunette hair and a red gown. She was beautiful with her smiling face. I bumped in to her and she said a sorry in a kind voice."

"Awe ..." Gia muttered. "Our Alex is falling in love with a girl. What's her name?"

"Eh?" Alex said, dumbfounded. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, I haven't asked for her name ..."

"Ah, what were you doing? You were supposed to ask her name!" Gia protested.

"I was dumbfounded! How could I ask that when I was dumbfounded?"

Alex's statement succeeded in shutting Gia's mouth right up. She still grumbled. "But still—"

"After all, it's me who fell in love with the girl. Not you. Why were you biting my head off?" Alex asked, before adding, "And who knows if she already has a fiancé?"

Gia huffed playfully. "Forget it," she said. "Besides, I still have that man. Who knows, maybe he's here to look for me?"

"Oh, you and your narcissistic sense!" Alex teased, poking Gia on the shoulder. Alex wanted to keep this funny conversation going forever. He loved chatting with his sister and he loved how the way she smiled and laughed. He always wanted his sister to smile, so he would do anything he could to keep that smile curved on her beautiful face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was evening and Mia Hartson was walking back to her house, still somewhat recovering from an unexpected experience this noon. She had just bumped in to a blonde haired boy when she was walking around the town to familiarize herself with it. He had blonde hair, as bright as the sun, and a pair of sweet hazel eyes. She had to admit; he was cute. She pondered about his age while she walked home.

She noticed a figure standing in front of her house. Mia immediately knew that he was waiting for her. "You're still waiting?" she asked while hurriedly walking to the front of her house.

The man with raven hair and icy sapphire eyes smiled. "Yeah, I've been waiting for like ages," he said, sarcasm just dripping from his words.

Mia sighed. "Oh, Skipper, you don't need to wait for me in front of my house," she said.

The man whom she called Skipper shrugged. "My habit," he casually replied. "You know that I tend to wait for my brothers in front of the palace when they're late from hunting in the woods."

She rolled her amber eyes. "Whatever, Skipper. I'm not one of your brothers, for your information," she said.

Skipper smiled knowingly. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Right," he said gently. "You're my fiancé." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "And I never forget that, Marlene."

Mia, who was called Marlene, smiled. Skipper tended to call Mia Marlene because she looked just like his deceased mother, whose name was also Marlene. He wanted to remind his younger brothers that they had the same gentle and loving person in their mother. Marlene was also just like Skipper's mother.

"Well, you do know that I'm not the only one who was waiting for you," Skipper said. "Your friend is waiting inside of the house also."

"Glory is waiting for me?" Marlene gasped. "Oh, my! She must have waited for a long time!" She hurriedly ran to her house with Skipper following her.

Marlene banged on her house door, and spotted a woman through her window. She had pure white hair, bright maroon eyes, and was sitting on a chair. The woman, hearing the loud sound, turned her head towards the door. Marlene watched as the woman came and opened the door and stood in the doorway, where Marlene stared at her for a second. Then, she lunged herself at the woman, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Glory! I'm so sorry for making you wait this long!" Marlene apologized.

The woman, who was called Glory, smiled in amusement. Marlene would always act so over the top when she made somebody wait for her. "Now, now, Marlene, don't cry. I wasn't waiting for a long time. I just arrived."

Marlene looked up to her, dumbfounded. "Really?" she asked.

Glory nodded in reply. Knowing this, Marlene immediately turned to Skipper who giggled in amusement.

"I am _so_ going to tell my brothers!" Skipper teased, making the now furious Marlene slap his arm.

"Skipper, you're so mean! You're a mean person! You're mean! Argh!" Marlene shouted furiously as she slapped Skipper again.

"Alright, alright! Stop slapping me already! It hurts!" Skipper grunted in protest.

Glory chuckled at her friends' attitude. _At least, everything would be okay,_ she thought.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Royal mail for Prince Joseph von Schneeflocke!" A voice yelled.

"A letter for you, Skipper!" Marlene muttered with a gasp.

As soon as Skipper got the mail, with a protest that the mailman shouldn't call him by his real name, he walked back to the girls, revealing a letter with the Kingdom of Übel's seal on it. "Must be from The Queen," Skipper deduced. "Why would she send me a letter?"

"Who knows? Go on, open it!" Marlene pressed him, so with no other option, Skipper opened it and read it. His icy sapphire eyes widened in shock.

"Is there a paper and a pen anywhere here?" he asked hastily.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Destroy the land of Engelreich!" The Queen commanded.

Übel's royal guards saluted her before hastily leaving the throne room, heading towards the royal stable where they kept their horses.

The Queen paced back and forth in front of her throne, seemingly upset. "How-how can he—?" She held up a sheet of paper and read it over again, making the rage inside her boil inside her even more. She held her tears in, refusing to cry. Soon, a knock was heard.

"Gia? Are you alright?" There was only one person who would dare to ever call The Queen by her first name.

"Alex!" The Queen lunged toward him and sobbed on his lap.

"Gia? What's wrong? What did you order those guards to do?" Alex questioned.

Gia looked up, holding the paper in her grip. "This is the reason, Alex! Do you remember the man with raven hair that we talked about yesterday?" she asked. Alex nodded. "I've sent him my letter and asked him if he could be my fiancé, but he declined, Alex! He declined it, don't you know?!"

"Gia, it's only one man! You can still pick another man in this world! There's a man that more suited for you out there!" Alex reasoned.

"No! This is beyond my limit, Alex! He said he loves someone else, and he picks her over me! And furthermore, that woman is a maid! Can you believe it, Alex?! She's only a maid! I can't take this shame longer! That woman must be eliminated from this world!" Gia shouted.

"Gia, calm down—you still have me," Alex shushed her, hugging her tightly, yet gently enough.

A few minutes later, Gia stopped sobbing and opened her hazel eyes. "Alex," she called, her voice shaking. "I want that woman to be erased. Whatever method you want to use—I don't care. I just want that woman to be erased tonight."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. Her demand was still ringing in his mind, telling him his sister's only wish; erase that woman tonight.

Alex knew the woman Gia was referring to—Mia Hartson, Joseph von Schneeflocke, a.k.a Skipper's, fiancée. He had heard it from the other gossiping maids in the kitchen.

He immediately knew that this Mia Hartson was the one that he had bumped into this noon.

Alex's hazel eyes dimmed, and with a straight face, he slowly nodded and replied, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Vitaly Del Nook, the new head of the royal guard, rode his horse and led his men to the north where the land of Engelreich was. He spotted Matthew d'Autriche walking in the street.

"Halt," Vitaly said, automatically causing Matthew to stop walking. Matthew looked up to see Vitaly and his men, riding on horses.

Matthew tilted his head. "So you're the new head of the royal guards?" he asked innocently, although there was still a hint of coldness in his tone.

Vitaly ignored his question. "You—Matthew d'Autirche—why aren't you joining us to destroy the land of Engelreich? The Queen will definitely kill you if she knows!" he warned Matthew.

"Oh, I ain't worrying about that—she won't know anything at all," he casually replied.

Vitaly narrowed his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and quickly rode his horse to the land of Engelreich, leaving Matthew alone on the street. Matthew stared at Vitaly and his horse, along with his men, riding into the north until he couldn't see them anymore.

Matthew desperately sighed. "Man, how could this day get any worse?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day...

"Gia?" Alex called as he brought the tray in her throne room. "It's three o'clock in the afternoon, so—"

"Oh, dear—it's snack time!" Gia said happily as she stood up, waiting for her favorite brioche and milk tea in her favorite cup.

"Today's snack is brioche accompanied by your favorite, milk tea," Alex said, putting the tray on the table willingly as he poured her favorite milk tea into her cup.

"Yay!" Gia giggled innocently, not remembering anything that she had said last night. "Thank you so much, Alex! You're the best servant and best twin brother I've ever had!"

Alex blushed to hear it. "Ah, it's nothing, actually. I'm merely just following your orders," Alex said.

"No."

Alex looked up, confused to Gia's short reply. "What do you mean?"

"Alex, my dear," she called, linking her fingers with each other, her chin resting on them. Alex noticed the changes of her tone—and her cold gaze—and it alarmed him.

"I heard that the woman that I told you to erase is still alive. Apparently, living somewhere around here. Didn't I tell you to kill her?"

Alex's heart sank. Yes, the truth was that he couldn't kill Mia Hartson. Whatever method he decided to try, he still couldn't kill her. Although Mia already had a fiancé, he still couldn't kill her. He still had feelings towards her, and killing her would make things worse.

So, last night, he warned Joseph, a.k.a Skipper, about The Queen's wish to eliminate Mia. Without thought, Skipper immediately hid her somewhere safe so Übel's royal guards, and even The Queen, couldn't find her. Alex immediately became Skipper's aid when Mia was in trouble, and they became temporary partners.

Still, he couldn't lie to his twin sister.

"Y-yes, Your Highness." Alex used 'Your Highness' to refer his sister because he knew that his sister was deathly serious.

"Then why didn't you kill her?" Gia asked, still using the kind, yet deadly tone.

Alex didn't want to reveal the truth—he feared that it might disappoint his sister—but on the other hand, he couldn't lie to her. Both feelings fought inside Alex's mind. "I—I ..." he stammered. Before he could speak more, Gia cut him.

"Leave me. I shall meet you again this evening—precisely at six o'clock," she said, waving her gloved hand, shooing him.

Alex's hazel eyes widened in fear, but he bowed down to her and immediately tidied up from the snack and brought it with him outside. He didn't know what she would tell him or what she would command him to do. He could only pray that it wasn't bad news.

.

.

.

.

_Kill her._

Alex's hazel eyes widened in shock. He stood there, frozen. He couldn't think, unsure of what to do. At the time he entered the throne room, Gia had been waiting for him, and in the silence she handed him a small glass bottle. When she wanted to ask something important of him, she always did without saying it directly and orally. It had become a habit since Alex had told her a legend. What was written on the parchment he took out of the bottle were those terrifying words. Even if it was only two words, it was still terrifying.

"Do you understand, Alex?" Gia's cold tone was heard. Alex slowly and timidly nodded, still stunned with what he had received from his sister.

"Do it. I want a result tomorrow morning," Gia said. She handed him the royal dagger. The very dagger that took Alex's step-father's life. He couldn't believe that it would take the life of the woman that he loved.

Reluctantly and timidly, he bowed to The Queen, and walked out of the throne room.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The night was cloudy. Rain started to fall and soaked the entire kingdom. On one of the corners of the kingdom, at an old and unused well, a man with raven hair, wearing a blue sweater and a white coat, kneeled down on the wet grass. He clutched a body of a maiden with brunette hair and red gown. Thunder crashed in the air as the man cried to the cloudy sky, calling the maiden's name.

"_Marlene!_" Thunder crashed the air once again.

Skipper hugged the rigid, life-less body of his fiancée. Tears started to flow from his sapphire eyes, down his cheeks and dropped from his chin, blending with the falling rain. Skipper cried for his fiancée over and over again, in hopes to bring her back to life, but with no avail. Marlene's gown was soaked with blood, seemingly stabbed before left there to die. He hugged her body, and Skipper's hands and white coat were now covered in her blood.

He cursed his stupidity for underestimating The Queen's brain. He thought he could save Marlene when the situation was cleared, but she had just sent someone to stab Marlene—the proof that she was quite smart to know that Skipper and Alex became temporary partners and they tried to save Marlene.

But The Queen's intellect was never neared Kowalski's intellect.

"I swear; I will avenge you, Marlene. I won't stop until I can avenge your death to The Queen," Skipper whispered, still hugging Marlene's life-less body. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Just wait."

A few feet from Skipper's position, a blonde haired boy was standing in an alley, hearing and watching all of those wistful moments. Alex couldn't watch anymore, so he turned his head away from them, with the royal dagger in his grip. His glove was now soaked with blood and so as the dagger and his clothes.

Although he was a few feet away from Skipper and Marlene's body, he didn't know why, but the tears kept flowing through his cheeks, fell from his chin and blended with the falling rain. The truth was ached; but he still loved the maiden. He wept away the tears, but every time he wept them away, those tears were still flowing through his hazel eyes.

_Why? Why won't my tears stop?_ He thought.

Alex silently sobbed, and before anything got worse, he walked away from the alley.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Glory Nilpherd widened her maroon eyes in shock and disbelief. She shook her head, causing her long white hair to wave along with her movements. "Tell me that this is a joke. It is a joke, right, Your Highness? It is, isn't it?" she asked Skipper quietly. That night, just after Skipper found Marlene's body, he quickly brought her to his palace, where he could ask his one of his brothers to examine her to see whether she was alive or not.

"Glory, what I saw wasn't a hallucination," Skipper replied sternly, ignoring Glory's call to refer him. He would usually protest to her about the 'Your Highness' , but now wasn't the time. "I saw her gown soaked in blood, and she was just left on the grass, in the rain! Can you believe it?!"

"Skipper," a baritone voice called them behind the steel door that was flung open. Glory and Skipper turned to see a tall man with brunette hair and royal clothes, obviously telling everyone that he was a prince.

"Kowalski, status report," Skipper demanded, crossing his arms.

The tall man whom Skipper called Kowalski shook his head slowly. "I've checked everything, from her heartbeat, pulse—everything. And sadly, I have to report this sorrowful news; Marlene died."

That statement made Skipper's heart shattered in pieces. And before his brother could continue, he raised his hand. "Enough, Kowalski. I seen Marlene die in my arms, and I don't want you to make it worse," Skipper warned.

Glory ran towards Kowalski. "Oh, Your Highness, you can't possibly be serious! Marlene can't die—she's my only best friend!" she cried out.

Kowalski's sky blue eyes dimmed in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Glory. I wish I could do something to make her live again, but as much as I want to, I can't ," he replied slowly.

"That's it." Skipper muttered. Kowalski and Glory turned to Skipper.

"What is it, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"I can't take this anymore," Skipper gritted his teeth. "If this is a war that she wants, then a war it is," he said solemnly. Then he faced the two. "Glory, you're with me, tomorrow morning, precisely at 700 hours. Kowalski, you'll stay here and take care of them two. I've already lost Marlene in my arms, and I don't want to lose one of my brothers. And make sure when you're done with recon, you report to me. You know where to find me." With that, Skipper finally sped off to the second floor, heading to his bedroom.

Glory and Kowalski blinked a few times until Glory faced the tall man. "Your Highness, what is the meaning of 700 hours?" she asked.

"It means seven o'clock in the morning, and please stop calling me with the title 'Your Highness'," Kowalski replied.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Do ya want The Queen to make your life miserable?! She has already taken all we have, and we let her suppresses us like this?! We maybe just ordinary citizens, but if we unit, together we can bring the castle down! We can take The Queen just with our hands! Y'all with me?!" Matthew shouted as he lifted his sword up to the sky, as the screaming of the agreeing citizens was echoing through the air. "On my mark! When I say it's time to attack, we'll together bring the castle down and take whatever is yours!" More screaming of the people echoed.

Just after Matthew turned around and prepared himself, he saw a man with raven hair, wearing a blue sweater and a white coat. Matthew knew this man all along.

"Skipper, you're joining us in this rebellion? How surprising," he said.

Skipper glanced at Matthew before he turned his head away from the swordsman as he replied, "That, and I also have unfinished business with The Queen."

Matthew grinned in delight, satisfied. As he lifted his sword up in the sky, he shouted, "Attack!"

Those people finally broke down the castle's royal defense.

* * *

"This can't be," Alex muttered as his hazel eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw the rebellion through the castle's window. "They'll gonna take her!" Alex finally ran through the hall, heading towards the main balcony where his sister was.

He saw her, standing on the balcony, seemingly staring at the rebellion below her castle. He could tell that she was afraid.

Apparently, Gia knew Alex was there.

"Alex, what are you doing here? You're supposed to run away like the other maids!" Gia warned.

"What are you talking about?! That's my line! You're supposed to run away!" Alex replied. He quickly ran to Gia's bedroom, opened the door with a loud bang, and he opened her cupboard. Alex took one of Gia's yellow gowns and put them on, replacing his servant clothes with the royal gown. He untied his pony tail and let his blonde hair loose on his shoulder. He picked Gia's black choker and wore it around his neck, then he picked five hair pins from Gia's desk and wore two of the pins on his left bangs and the other three on his right bangs. Then the final touch, he picked a black headband and wore it.

After he was done, Alex immediately picked up his servant clothes and a brown coat. As he approached his sister, he gave them to her. "Here! Put these on!"

Gia turned around from the balcony surprised to see her twin brother had disguised himself as her. Knowing what he would do, Gia frowned. "No! You can't do this, Alex! I am responsible and if—"

"No ifs, Gia! Just put these on and run away!" Alex urged her. "I'm gonna make a diversion, so you can run away while they have me."

"No, Alex! You can't—"

"It's alright, Gia," Alex gently smiled. "We're twins." He gave his servant clothes and the coat to her. "Surely no one will realize." As he said that, he also gave a small glass bottle with a small parchment stuck in it.

Gia's hazel eyes watered. She sobbed as she received the clothes and the small bottle. "A-Alex ..." she muttered.

"Go, Gia! Go—run! Save yourself!" Alex urged as Gia received the clothes and quickly ran to the back door.

When Gia was nowhere in sight, this was the chance for Alex to make a diversion when he heard a bang at the door. He knew those people would come for their goods and for The Queen, so he quickly ran to the castle's tower to make a decoy. Apparently, two of the people noticed the fake queen went up to the tower, so they chased the fake queen up to the tower until they finally had the fake queen cornered.

Alex was standing on the tower's small balcony. He had just released one of Gia's canaries from its cage when he felt a sword was pointed at his head. He knew how sharp the sword was even when he wasn't looking. Alex then turned around when he heard a deep voice, just to face two familiar men in front of him. He knew those men, but he acted cold like his sister would act.

Matthew pointed his sword to the queen's head as Skipper declared, "Your Highness, you are under arrest for suppressing your citizens and killing the innocents—or should I say; Giavonne Feigheit?" Matthew frowned when he saw the queen turned around, but then he was surprised when he realized that that queen was not the real queen.

"Give up," Skipper demanded.

Alex narrowed his hazel eyes in disgust, just like Gia would do. "Get out of my sight, you insolent people!" he demanded with a cold voice. He noticed that Matthew's emerald eyes widened in surprise. _Did he notice that I'm not Gia?_ He thought silently.

"We'll get out of your sight with you in our hands," Skipper replied coldly. "Come, Your Highness." Skipper pressed the title he had just said as a mockery, pushing 'her' arm and urged 'her' to follow them.

Skipper didn't know that Matthew was dumbfounded, realizing that this queen was not the real queen. Matthew didn't believe it. _This guy ..._ Matthew thought. _This—_

.

.

* * *

.

.

The execution was held at three o'clock in the afternoon, when the church bell would ring. The queen was detained in a cell before the guards took the queen out to be executed. No one knew what the queen was thinking and who the queen really was. Only Matthew who knew who the queen was and he never told or admitted anything since the queen was arrested.

"It's almost three o'clock! Send the custody out of her cell!" The royal guards took the false queen and dragged 'her' to the execution ground, where the crowd gathered there to see the queen's execution.

The time had arrived. The church's bell was about to ring. The crowd gathered around the guillotine, including the real Queen who was disguised as a servant. Finally two men stood at the sides of the guillotine as two guards brought the false queen to the guillotine. The two guards left 'her' with the two men, and one of them—with the raven hair—pushed 'her' and locked 'her' head and hands in the stocks.

Gia could only watch with teary eyes, watch her only twin brother would be executed because of her.

Alex couldn't do anything but followed Skipper's demand. His head and hands were now locked in the stocks. Just after that, he noticed his twin little sister, staring at him with teary eyes, and was about to cry when Alex mouthed, "Don't cry, Gia. Smile, for me."

Gia caught what Alex had just mouthed, and hesitantly she smiled. Not a faithful smile, but a bitterness smile. Alex knew this, and he smiled along with her. At least, if he was dead, his sister was still alive, living somewhere and smiling. At least, even if he had to die, he would die with honor. His sister would live somewhere, smiling.

The released canary bird flew above the execution ground, when Skipper stepped forward. Matthew was just standing there, didn't know what to do or what he should do to prevent this. "Any last words?" Skipper asked. Matthew's emerald eyes widened in fear.

Alex paused. He didn't even bother to look at the crowd. His bangs covered his eyes so no one could see his hazel gaze. Without hesitant, he looked up to the sky, smiled, and spoke Gia's favorite phrase, "Oh, dear—it's snack time."

The church's bell rang precisely at three o'clock, when the guillotine was dropped, claiming its victim. Gia's smile slowly faded away as she stared at the bloody scene. Tears started to flow down to her cheeks and dropped from her chin, dripping on the ground. The small bottle she had been gripping dropped as she kneeled down to the ground.

Gia grasped for her hair that was covered with the brown coat, gripping it uncontrollably. Alex was no more. No more Alex who would always be beside her. No more Alex who would cheer her up when she was in trouble. No more Alex who would calm her when she was crying.

Those thoughts haunted her mind, ringing the same sentences; no more Alex.

As the crowd cheered for the death of the false queen, the real Queen screamed in agony, covered by the crowd's cheer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_You are the princess, I'm the servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I would become evil just for you_

_If we could be reborn again,_

_I want to play with you that time ..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good evening, guys! I am a new author here, and to be precise, I am the author from the next fandom (Penguins of Madagascar). This is my first Madagascar fic, so please don't be too hard on me. This is based on one of Vocaloid's songs; Servant of Evil. However, it's not really the same with the song because I've made it longer. I made it based on the song and the novel, in fact. But some of it—maybe most of it—are the same with the song, so ...**

**I know it's a bit long, but I planned to make it one-shot. Multi-chapter, if possible. But, eh ...**

**I've changed Alex's blue eyes into hazel eyes, just for the sake of the story. I've changed Gloria's brown eyes into red maroon eyes just for the sake of the story. I've changed a bit certain characters' physical traits just for the sake of the story. Everything I've changed is for the sake of the story.**

**Um, yeah. There was a bit of Skilene (Skipper X Marlene) from Penguins of Madagascar—just for the sake of the story, once again. And I've changed Alex and Gia's love interest into brother and sister bonding for the sake of the story. How many times I've said that?**

**I've planned to make this when I made a plan to make Penguins of Madagascar as a singing voice synthesizer—because I've liked Vocaloid too much—so when I planned to make Alex to be one of them, this just hit my head, and this was born.**

**Oh, and there are other additional characters:**

* * *

Zuba as Former Head of Übel's Royal Guards (Zakharone d'Autriche)

Florrie as Former Queen of Übel [deceased] (Fiona Feigheit)

* * *

**Also, I made this without a beta-reader, because my grammar is sucks. So bear with me. No flames, please. I don't accept flames.**

**Review?**


	2. Son of Vengeance: Marty's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar, Penguins of Madagascar, or Story of Evil of Vocaloid. Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar are owned by Nickolodeon and Dreamworks animation, while Story of Evil is owned by MOTHY or Akuno-P. I only own this fic.**

**_Set at the night before the execution._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

That night was a peaceful night in the Kingdom of Übel. The peaceful silence brought a comfortable environment for the citizens. Everybody had fallen asleep on their beds and they let the Sandman did his job. But not for the underground prison in Übel's royal castle.

A man with black and white hair walked with a long step, the stomps of his black boots echoed through the hall of the prison. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and in a deep thought. Jingling sound of the prison's keys was echoing the whole place from the man's hand. He walked straight to the wooden door in front of him. The door was old, but hard enough to hold a custody. There were bars made of steel on it.

The man noticed a guard was standing beside the door. He saluted the guard before he gestured the guard to leave him alone in front of the door. The guard nodded and left him in silence.

Matthew took a breath, and peeked from the bars. He saw a girl, sat on the wooden chair, staring at the sky through the cell's window with an empty look on her face. The girl had bright blonde hair, as bright as the sun itself, and sweet hazel eyes. She wore knee-length white overalls, with no shoes. Matthew frowned. Although he stared at a girl, this girl wasn't an ordinary girl. She was a former Queen of Übel that led the kingdom tyrannically and had caused many wars. But Matthew knew better. His emerald eyes softened with sorrow.

That girl wasn't the real Queen.

She wasn't even a girl.

"Alex," he called. There was no response from the blonde one. The blonde one wasn't even paying attention to Matthew's call. There were no signs the blonde one stunned, heard him, or even turning his head. "Al'," Matthew called louder this time. "I know it's you, buddy. Don't play tricks on me—how long do you think we've been living together? I even know the difference between you and The Queen."

The one whom he called Alex slowly turned his head so Matthew could see his sweet hazel eyes. "Then—" Alex spoke with a straight face "—you're the first." He then turned his head, staring the night sky once again.

There was a brief silence until Matthew broke it. "Al', why would you do this?" he asked. "You don't deserve to be like this. You shouldn't even be here."

"Then what are you going to say to the people? Saying that you finally caught the false queen?" Alex replied dryly.

Matthew frowned. Even though Alex had killed their step-father, Matthew still believed that Alex was not the one to blame. The Queen who had done this to his step-brother was the one to blame. His poor step-brother was forced to do the killings for the sake of The Queen. "But at least you can say something to them; say something to them that you're actually the—"

"The first son of Fiona Feigheit and Löwe Feigheit the fourteenth—in other words; the Prince of Übel, the twin brother of Giavonne Feigheit, the thirteenth Queen of Kingdom of Übel, and the real heir to the throne," Alex cut him quickly before he turned his head to Matthew. "Do you think they will believe that The Queen's servant is the long lost Prince of Übel? They won't even believe that this kingdom has a prince."

Matthew stunned. Of course he knew it all along, that Alex was actually the Prince of Übel, the real heir to the throne of Übel, and biologically the son of Fiona Feigheit and Löwe Feigheit. No one even knew that they had a prince, or even believed that The Queen had a twin brother. The old King had disposed of Alex's documents so no one can proof that Alex was the real heir to the throne.

"But—why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for her? After everything she had done to you?" Matthew asked.

There was a pause. Alex wasn't facing Matthew so the older man thought that the blonde wasn't listening. Matthew was about to open his mouth to repeat what he had asked, until Alex slowly turned his head towards Matthew. Matthew saw them; those sweet hazel eyes filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Because," Alex began slowly, "That's my choice, Marty." He smiled bitterly. "Whatever she did, she's still my twin sister. She has my blood and I have hers." He then faced the ground, his smile faded. "Gia—she's the only family I have left."

"But you still have me!" Matthew screamed. "I love you as a brother, and—w-why would you choose to serve her?!"

Alex frowned, thinking for an answer. "Actually, I have no particular reason why I chose to serve her," he replied. "I chose to serve her just because I wanted to." He then faced Matthew, smiled. "But I love you too, Marty, as a brother."

Alex stood up, and walked slowly to the wooden door, where Matthew was seen sobbing behind the bars. Alex touched Matthew's hand which was grabbing the bar tightly. Matthew looked up and saw Alex had walked closer, so he smiled bitterly.

"Do you remember when we were adopted by our step-father?" Matthew asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You were crying, and I think I was teasing you for crying like a girl."

Alex chuckled. "That time. I cried because I was separated from my twin sister."

"Yeah, and now you look so much stronger than before. You didn't even cry—even the slightest—when she ordered you to kill your lover. Or when you were caught for Her Majesty's crime."

Alex's smile faded. "You're wrong. I did cry when I was forced to kill Mia," he muttered. "Besides, she had a fiancé. She could never be mine. Not after what I'd done to her."

"Yeah," Matthew's eyes dimmed. He remembered their bet when they were kids, when Matthew teased Alex about crying like a girl. Alex had bet if Matthew ever cried, even the slightest, Alex would have his money in his pocket. "And look at me; I cry now, for no reason. I guess you won the bet—you can take all of my money in my pocket."

The blonde one chuckled. "I don't need it. I was just joking. Besides, that bet must have been expired by now."

There was a silence. The two drowned in their own minds, and each of them silently wished that time could stop. Matthew had lost his step-father that he loved, and he didn't want to lose his step-brother. He wished he could have done something to prevent this execution, but it was Skipper's orders and no one would want to disobey his words.

"Why did His Majesty dispose of your documents?" Matthew asked after a long silence.

Alex faced him. "You mean my father?" he asked. Matthew nodded. The blonde sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he disposed them so I can protect Gia freely. After all, if people knew that I, the true heir to the throne, actually gave the throne to Gia and protect her as a prince, they would have caught us both. Otherwise, they'll only catch me or her. But if I hadn't been there for her, it's _her_ that they have. Reputation be damned; I'd always protect her with or without Father's command."

Silence again. The two still in their each position—Alex stood behind his cell door, whilst Matthew gripped the bars with his head bowed down, looking so depressed—for almost like an hour.

"Al'," Matthew whispered. The blonde looked up. "Do you remember our song?"

Alex blinked. "You mean 'New York Land'?"

Matthew smiled. "Glad you don't forget," he muttered.

The blonde chuckled lightly. "How can I forget that ridiculous song? You always thought the New York Land doesn't exist. I still think it does exist, up until tonight."

The older man chuckled bitterly, knowing that this would their last time singing that ridiculous but funny song together. "What if we sing it as our last moment? So we won't forget each other," Matthew suggested weakly.

Alex smiled warmly and knowingly. "Marty, even if the execution is ahead, I'll always remember you."

"Then, let's start?"

"Yeah ..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A bit short than the first, right? I know.**

**This is where Alex and Marty's brotherly relationship is supposed to be shown. At first Marty was alone in the kingdom—his parents died (don't ask), then Zakharone, the head of the royal guards, found him and adopted him as his step-son. Zakharone then adopted Alex as well, when the latter was placed in an orphan by his own father. The two of them then formed some kind of brotherly relationship—you all know this. Marty, being the first to be adopted, then became a swordsman, following Zakharone's footsteps. Then Alex's real father called him to the palace and appointed him as Gia's private butler—also to promise him to protect her. The king disposed of Alex's documents and proofs that he was the crown prince so Alex could protect her freely. Being Alex, he'd never break a promise. The rest you already know.**

**Hope this answers your questions. If you still have question in your head, let me know in PM. I'll answer them as best as I can. ;)**

**Review?**


	3. Prince of Blue: Skipper's Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar, Penguins of Madagascar, or Story of Evil of Vocaloid. Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar are owned by Nickolodeon and Dreamworks animation, while Story of Evil is owned by MOTHY or Akuno-P. I only own this fic.**

_**Set in a week after the execution.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Skipper is late," the blonde boy with baby blue eyes muttered.

"Yeah," the black haired and scarred young man confirmed.

"Kowalski, why can't you check him up? He missed the dinner, and I'm afraid if he's still out there," the boy turned to another taller man with brunette hair.

"Private, Skipper can take care of himself," the brunette replied. "Besides, he's the crown prince. He won't and never will let anyone take the throne except for his family. He's in charge. He should be able to take care of himself."

The boy, covered in royal clothes which obviously telling anybody that he was a prince, glared at the brunette. He pouted as he crossed his arms. "It's not about the throne that worries me," he said.

Kowalski raised a brow. "What is, then?"

"You know what I mean!"

Private glared and glared at the older man, making Kowalski sighed in defeat as he took his coat from a nearby coat hanger. "Fine," he declared. "I'll check up on him, just because you forced me to. Rico, take care the palace while I'm away, will you?" The black haired young man nodded vigorously. He was about to rise from his seat when Kowalski raised his hand. "No dynamites and other fire related 'accidents' in the palace while I'm away, Rico; including playing pranks on the guards, cooks, butlers, and maids. I don't want the palace to be burnt just because of a small firework that you accidentally lit like before," he warned.

"Awe!" Rico slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms with a humph.

Kowalski rolled his eyes as he made his way to the outside of the palace. He closed the wooden door behind him, walked swiftly with his long legs and made his way down the stairs. When he reached downstairs, he walked through the corridor, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," Kowalski apologized.

"Your Majesty!" the maid he had just bumped into bowed deeply. "Forgive me for not seeing you!"

"N-no, I was the one who didn't see you," Kowalski muttered. "Janice, I'll be away for a while—checking Skipper up." The maid whom he called Janice nodded.

"What happens to His Majesty?" she asked.

Kowalski sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Seems like he's still grieving for the loss of his fiancée."

Janice blinked in sympathy when Kowalski explained. She still remembered the terrible event that happened a week ago; about the rebellion in the Kingdom of Übel, what had happened to the cruel Queen, and, of course, the tragic night when His Majesty Skipper found the body of his dear fiancée.

"By the way," Kowalski whispered as he leaned forward, "take care of Rico for me, will you? Just keep him out of the armory. Call Patrick and Ian if you can't hold him longer. Find and tell James to take care of Private. The boys are upstairs."

Janice nodded. "Yes, understood, Your Highness."

As Janice was out of sight, Kowalski walked through the corridor and walked down another big stairs that led him to the large hall of the palace. He walked through the hall, swiftly pushed the giant double door of the palace. Once he was outside, he made a brief conversation with one of the guards to keep Rico out of the armory while he was away.

Kowalski made his way to the royal stables, fetching himself his own horse, prepared the saddle and the rein, and quickly whipped his horse. The stallion neighed and stood on its hind legs briefly before dashing through the palace's courtyard into the city's cemetery, where his older brother, Skipper, would be.

* * *

He stood there, over a tombstone. But that wasn't any tombstone—it was _her_ tombstone. Mia Hartson—or Skipper rather fond of calling her Marlene—was buried not long after the queen was executed. It was a week ago but the memory was still fresh in his head. It was as if the rebellion and the execution had just happened yesterday.

The raven-haired crown prince, covered in his coat, bent down as he placed a bouquet of white lilies and blue forget-me-nots on the front of the tombstone. He embraced his knees, staring at the tombstone as if it was the most beautiful thing in earth.

Skipper sunk his head in his arms, struggling to fight the tears that was threatened to fall. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry ..." He kept repeating it, as if it was some kind of a mantra that would return his Marlene back. After what seemed like a long silence, he lifted his head, facing at the tombstone. "I should've been there," he whispered.

Rain droplets started to fall from the pitch black sky. Small drizzle finally fell.

"I should've been there—but I didn't. I didn't know what to do ... I really should've been there. I'm so sorry, Marlene ..." Skipper tightened his grip on his trousers, not caring of the rain that threatened to drench him. He didn't care about anything aside from his dearest Marlene. "I'm _so_ sorry ..."

A hand touched his shoulder. Skipper stunned at this. He looked up, only to see his younger brother staring at him in sympathy.

After a brief pause, Skipper stood up, still looking at his brother. "K-Kowalski," he murmured in slight surprise. "What brings you here?"

Kowalski shrugged. "Private asked me to check up on you," he replied.

Skipper frowned. "Why did he ask? I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby anymore," he said coldly. "I even bring myself my sword."

The brunette sighed. "That was what I told him. But he insisted me to. I had no choice," he muttered.

Silence followed as the two drowned in their own minds. The rain fell harder, but they didn't seem to notice that their coats were soaking wet. The siblings stood in their positions—Kowalski stood behind Skipper and the latter turned his head to the tombstone in front of him. Skipper's icy sapphire eyes softened at the bouquet of flowers which he had placed.

Marlene always liked white lilies. He didn't know why—because he never learned about flower language—but he did like them, too. White lilies were calming Marlene whenever she was upset, and somehow, he also grew rather fond of white lilies. He also added his own favorite flower; forget-me-not. He didn't know how, but he felt that they matched.

Skipper sighed. If only he brought her a bouquet of white lilies that night before the Queen sent him that blasted letter, maybe he could see that smile once again. And it was all his fault that he was too late to rescue Marlene when she was murdered by the Queen. Her butler was not to blame, and he knew that. What Skipper wanted to tell Alex was that he was being used by the Queen. He was well aware that Alex loved Marlene, too, as much as he loved her. That was why Skipper knew Alex was not at blame.

It was all that blasted Queen's fault.

"She's gone now, Skipper. Sure, it's the Queen's fault, but at least she deserved for what she had done to her people. The execution was worth it," Kowalski stated, as if he had read Skipper's mind all the time. "I know it hurts to lose the one you loved, just like you were crying over Mother and Father's deaths—"

"It hurts more than that, Kowalski."

The brunette glanced at his brother. "How?"

Skipper's sapphire eyes dimmed. "When Mother and Father died that day, I was left with the responsible to raise and take care of you three, and also to look after the palace. I wasn't certain if I could do all of those jobs, until Uncle Nigel came all the way from Great Britain just to offer himself to look after the palace. Then everything looked so easy. I felt that even if Mother and Father hadn't taught me how to take care of the palace and you three, I could do everything easily with the help of Uncle Nigel. Though I still mourned for the loss of Mother and Father, I moved on, until now. But when it comes to Marlene, I don't know what to do. She was just like Mother, and I felt being myself around her. I felt that we were filling each others, and I—I just can't describe it. The point is, I loved her, more than anything else. I'm willing to do everything just to keep her smile curved on her face. But now that she's gone, and the fact that there's nothing I can do about it—"

"Mourning for the loss of your fiancée does not change everything," Kowalski said. "Sure, you've avenged Marlene, but now what? What will you do after you avenged her? Mourning for her for the rest of your life? That's not the life of a crown prince, Skipper."

"Reputation be damned, Kowalski. You don't know how horrible and awful it is to lose someone close to your heart," Skipper snapped, trying to hold back the tears.

"Then how could you move on when you know Mother and Father had gone?" Kowalski countered.

"That's not the point!"

"Of course it is! You can't just mourn all day long! What about your brothers back home? What would happen to Rico and Private if they see you like this? What about the palace? The staffs can't do anything without you! What about Uncle Nigel? What about _yourself_? What about me, Skipper?"

Skipper was left speechless. His mouth opened and closed, could not find a suitable argument.

Kowalski continued. "Your brothers, your palace, your family, your life; they cannot survive without you. You should know that there's something more valuable to do than to mourn in here all night long. No, correction: you should _have_ known. Our parents died, and you moved on. If you could move on without their support, why can't you do the same thing now without Marlene? You can mourn, yes. No one forbids. But you can't just let all of the emotions get in the way of your life. I know losing someone close to your heart must be really hard, but you've got to learn to let go. Just like I learned to let go of Doris. Marlene must have scolded you for being like this if she was here. She won't be happy. I am certain that she wants you to move on, even if she can't be with you now."

Skipper's sapphire eyes dimmed, then he bowed his head down, trying to hold back the tears. Kowalski was right. Everything he had said was right. Skipper shouldn't be mourning for her all night like this. He had learned to move on without his parents, he had to learn to let go of Marlene now. If the little Skipper could move on without his parents, why couldn't he now?

A glimmer of light crossed through the corner of Kowalski's sky blue eyes. He turned around, only to see a familiar figure in front of him. The figure was wearing a hooded coat and was on the top of a grey stallion. He then jumped down as the stallion snorted. With a lantern in his hand, he approached the two siblings. Skipper looked up just as the figure removed the hood, revealing a familiar face of their uncle.

The white haired and bearded man stared at his nephews. "Lads, why are you out here in the middle of the night?" asked he.

Kowalski and Skipper stared at the man. "Uncle Nigel?" they said in unison.

The man lifted his lantern up. "What are you two doing in the rain like this? Where are Rico and Private? Are they still in the palace?"

"Yes, they're still at the palace," Kowalski answered.

Skipper turned to the tall brunette. "Have you ensured Rico not to approach the armory?" asked he.

"I've told a guard, a maid, and two of our brilliant cooks to keep him out of the armory," Kowalski replied proudly. "I just don't want him to burn my lab and the palace like before."

The older man chuckled. "He was just excited when I bought him firecrackers. It's a good thing that it was raining," said he.

Kowalski chuckled at the memory, whilst Skipper just smiled. He then turned to the tombstone beside him, staring at it with a pained look. Kowalski who noticed this ceased his chuckles and turned to Skipper. The older man whom they called Nigel noticed his oldest nephew's melancholic expression, until he realized that the raven-haired young man was looking at his fiancée's tombstone. He quickly remembered the rebellion which happened at the Kingdom of Übel—the most tragic rebellion in the history of the world, and was thus called The Evil Rebellion. The cause of the rebellion was, of course, the wicked Queen, who led that kingdom tyrannically, which lit the citizen's wrath. The Evil Rebellion thus occurred. If Nigel wasn't wrong, the rebellion was led by a swordsman named Matthew d'Autriche, and his oldest, dearest nephew, Skipper, was also there. In fact, Skipper was the one who declared the execution of the Queen.

Why Skipper would dare to join the rebellion was beyond Nigel. But he thought that probably Skipper just wanted to avenge his fiancée. Nigel shook his head and turned around, saying, "Well, what your brother told you is right. You cannot just mope around here, mourning for your fiancée."

Skipper and Kowalski looked up to their Uncle Nigel. The older man eyed his nephews over his shoulder. "You still have a long life—don't waste it. For young men like you, mourning all day long is not good for health and mind. If you still want to look after your brothers and the palace, and even the kingdom, it is best if you stop mourning. She won't be happy if you mourn for her all day long. What would she say if she was here?" Nigel smiled gently. "Everything happens because of reason. No one knows what reason that might be, but all we have to do is to have faith that tomorrow will be better."

Skipper widened his sapphire eyes. He bowed his head down, not daring to look at Nigel and Kowalski's eyes. The brunette sighed and patted his older brother's shoulder gently. "Come home when you feel better. Private is waiting," Kowalski muttered, and then turned around towards his own horse, leaving Skipper with his thoughts.

Nigel had climbed his horse and was waiting for Kowalski to do the same. He eyes his tall nephew approached his stallion and climbed onto it. Nigel moved the rein, and his horse walked forward. He then paused at Kowalski, who gave him a nod to continue. Nigel whipped the rein, and the horse neighed before dashing through the cobblestone of the city, disappeared in the rain. Kowalski whipped his rein, giving Skipper one last look before he dashed, catching up with his uncle.

* * *

The rain had ceased before the two arrived at the palace's courtyard. Nigel and Kowalski then led their horses to the royal stable, and walked straight to the palace. The older man stepped in front of the double door, giving the guards a salute before pushing the door. They were stunned to see Private and James were at the stairs of the hall, apparently were waiting for their arrival.

Private stood first. "Uncle Nigel," he muttered.

Nigel smiled. "My lad, so nice to see you," he greeted. Private ran to him with a laugh as Nigel gave him a warm hug. Kowalski who saw them smiled warmly. James walked to them, bowed shortly as Kowalski gave him a nod.

Private then pulled out. "Where is Skipper?" he asked.

"He'll be here in a minute," Kowalski replied.

"Skipper is still mourning for the loss of his fiancée. I hope you're fine with that. He had an emotional breakdown, isn't it right, Kowalski?" Nigel said.

"Well, not really a breakdown. But he is fine," Kowalski replied uncertainly. "He'll be back in a minute. Skipper just needs some time." Kowalski was about to walk to the stairs when something hit him. "Private, where's Rico?"

"His Majesty Rico is sleeping," James answered. The three looked at him. "He was too worried about His Majesty Skipper, as I saw him pacing back and forth back at the room. I think he was waiting for your arrival, and when he did, he slept. Ian and I had moved him to his room when His Majesty Private called us."

Kowalski frowned. "I think Skipper's loss also has some effects on this household," he murmured.

"But Skipper is alright, right?" Private inquired.

"Yes, aside from suffering emotional breakdown, he's alright. He'll be back soon," Kowalski answered.

Private was concerned. "E—emotional breakdown?"

As soon as Private said that, the guards outside the giant double doors were saluting someone. Kowalski turned around, only catching the word 'You Majesty' from the guards. Private was confused, whereas Nigel was curious. One of the double doors opened with a silent creak, revealing a familiar figure. Kowalski blinked in surprise, Private gasped in relief and joy, whilst Nigel grinned warmly to the figure in front of them.

Kowalski then smiled welcomingly. "Well, are you alright now? We don't want you to have emotional breakdown in your room," said he.

Skipper, stepping inside the hall, rolled his eyes. "Please, I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter anymore," he said.

"Skipper!" Private exclaimed, running to his older brother and hugging the raven haired man warmly. "I'm terribly sorry for Marlene. It must be really hard for you."

Kowalski blinked, for Skipper unexpectedly smiled warmly at the youngest and rubbed his blonde hair. "Nah, I just have to get used to it from now on," he said. "Guess she won't be happy if I still stand there mourning for her all night long. It's not healthy, too," Skipper shrugged.

Kowalski tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Since when are you concerned on your own health?" he asked.

Skipper scoffed. "Though I'm mourning for Marlene, I'm also concerned about my own health," retorted the crown prince. "I'm not like a certain nerd who always locks himself in his room, not coming out from day on end just to work on his inventions. Look, you're thin because of that."

The brunette's eye twitched at the retort. He scoffed. "Oh, whatever. You won this time, Skipper, just because I am too relieved to see you back," he said.

Skipper laughed. "Too stunned to see a sad crown prince returns to palace laughing, eh?"

Kowalski raised an eyebrow at him, in which Skipper laughed again as a reply. Private chuckled at his seniors' bickering, and was happy to see his eldest brother happy. Kowalski stared at his eldest and youngest siblings before closing his eyes, contentedly smiling.

"It's good to have you back, Skipper," said the brunette.

Skipper looked up at Kowalski, smiling back at him. "It's good to be back," he replied.

Uncle Nigel clapped his hands in glee. "Well, how about we go to the dining room? I bet my nephews are quiet hungry because of this small matter," said he.

Private turned to the man. "Yes! Can I have fish and chips?" he scurried to the other corridor. Nigel chuckled as he followed his youngest nephew to the dining room.

Kowalski looked at Skipper. "Well, let's go," he said. Skipper nodded. The brunette walked past him with the crown prince followed behind.

Just as Skipper walked past a window nearby, he heard a faint girlish giggle outside. He snapped his head to the window and hurriedly reach for it and looked around. He was hoping would see her, but knew that it was impossible. Skipper smiled sadly.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" Kowalski yelled from the hall.

Before Skipper could reply, night breeze brushed his cheek and swaying his raven hair. Lily petals and leaves floated around his face and danced at the night sky along with the wind, and faded in the darkness. Skipper caught the sight of the lily petals, and was silent for a moment before smiling widely and turned around. "I'm hungry—how about fish sandwich this night?" he bellowed back as he scurried to the dining room.

* * *

_Don't worry, Marlene. I'll live my life for you._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cheesy. Really cheesy. Such a cheesy chapter. Oh, well ... At least I've updated.**

**Finally I'm back. The exams were really horrible I don't even want to tell the question to you readers (what for, anyway?).**

**Must be the lamest and the cheesiest chapter I've ever made. I've been in Sherlock Holmes (book and movie) fandom, and my writing technique suddenly changes ... D:**

**Reviews are most appreciated.**


End file.
